Watch and Learn
by hanyou-katie
Summary: Al walks into Ed's bedroom and finds a rather... interesting scene. YAOI, LEMON, INCEST. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Al was used to surprises. He'd had his soul ripped out of his body and stuck into a suit of armor when they tried human transmutation. They'd traveled the countryside in search of the stone, and had many life-threatening encounters along the way. They'd battled the vengeful, sadistic Scar and the dangerous homunculi. But none of that could have possibly prepared him for what he saw today.

It was his fault, really. Ed had said that he would be studying alchemy in his room and didn't want to be disturbed. Al shouldn't have bothered him, but he had gotten the hair-brained idea to help Ed with his studies. It was Al's fault, and he shouldn't have been surprised. But that didn't stop him from being shocked when he walked into the bedroom and saw Edward lying on the bed, with his pants unzipped, his dick out, and his hand...

Al stood there speechless for a moment as he took in the sight. Ed was pumping his hand up and down his length; it was throbbing, red, and slick with spit. For a moment Al just stood there and watched, not fully registering what was going on. It wasn't until Ed moaned that everything that was happening finally clicked into Al's mind, and he gasped loudly, nearly falling back from shock.

Ed's head shot up. His golden eyes were as wide as saucers as he rushed to pull his pants up.

"I-I'm..." Al stammered, unable to form words or tear his eyes away from his brother.

"I'm sorry." Edward said quietly, so quietly that Al almost didn't hear it. This confused Al, though. Why was Ed apologizing when Al had walked in on him? As if he could read Al's thoughts, Ed explained. "I'm sorry. I feel selfish... I mean, you can't do anything like this, so..."

Al cut him off. "Brother, that's ridiculous. I'm not bothered by this. You can do that you feel the need to..."

"AL!" Ed shouted, his face turning bright red. "I... I don't want to talk about it... okay?"

Al sighed in annoyance. Had brother been neglecting himself again...? When Al's body first became armor, Ed had refused to eat or sleep. He didn't think he deserved to just because Al couldn't do it. Of course, this wasn't anywhere near as extreme, but it was the same logic.

"Edward." Al said, sitting on the bed next to his older sibling. "I'm not mad." He said this softly enough as to not upset his brother any more, but at the same time sternly enough to get his point across. Ed looked away. Al fully intended to follow him with his gaze, but he was distracted when he saw Ed's pants. He was still a little hard from... that (Al was still too embarrassed to say 'masturbation', even in his head), and his erection was visible through his tight leather pants.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" he asked, pointing to the bulge that was straining against the material of Ed's pants. Ed shrugged. Nothing more. Ah well, Al had to know he wouldn't get an answer from his brother in the first place. He was just lucky that Ed hadn't kicked his out of the room by now. Al decided to risk another question anyway. He was just too curious not to know. "What does it feel like anyway?"

Finally, Ed turned his head to look at him. "What?"

"You know..." Al was still too embarrassed to say it out loud, so he motioned with his hand; moving his fist back and fourth in front of where his crotch would be. "That."

"Oh." Ed's face grew redder, if that was even possible. "Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it..."

Al nodded, although he was actually quite disappointed. He knew that he was being pushy and gross, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he was trying to be perverted; he was just curious and desperate for knowledge. The human body fascinated him, considering he didn't have a body of his own.

"Hey, brother...?" Al asked shyly, deciding that maybe he would try an experiment of sorts. "Can I... touch it?" He expected Ed to yell or blush or hit him, but surprisingly, he only nodded and spread his legs, giving Al access to whatever he wanted. "Sure." he said, seeming to understand Al's curiosity. "I mean, it's not hard anymore, but you can still... if you want to." Ed's face pinkened slightly again.

Al let out a nervous breath before brushing the tips of his fingers against Ed's crotch, making sure to use the lightest touches possible. While he had never unintentionally hurt anyone with his armor, he could never be too careful, especially in situations like this.

Ed sighed and shuddered against Al's touch, and Al wondered if he was hurting his brother. But then he saw it; a bulge that was forming in the front of Ed's pants. He was making his brother hard! Al realized this with shock, and for once, he was grateful that his body was armor. If he had a normal body, then he knew his face would be an unflattering shade of red.

"Fuck" Ed hissed, squirming uncomfortably. In any other situation, Al would have scolded his brother for swearing. But at the moment he was too worried.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Al asked nervously, pulling his hand away. Ed hissed painfully, but he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it's not your fault. Getting a hard on in leather pants sucks." Before Al could even react, Ed yanked his zipper down, freeing his erection. Al couldn't help but stare. Ed's hardness was noticeable even through his boxers, the light blue fabric was tenting out.

"Brother, you're..." Al couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Ed seemed to understand just fine.

"Uh, sorry." Ed mumbled, seeming to feel just as embarrassed as Al, if not more. "I'm not hard because of you. I mean, you're my brother, and that would be gross. It's just... biology. A normal reaction. I mean, no one else's ever touched me there before..."

Al nodded. Ed was right, this was natural. Both Ed's reaction and Al's curiosity. There was nothing more. Al wasn't gay, he liked women. In fact, he'd had a crush on Winry for as long as he could remember. And even if he WAS gay, then he wouldn't be crushing on his brother! It just wasn't right. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself as he continued to stare at his older sibling.

Ed shifted uncomfortably under Al's gaze. "You don't hafta sit there staring at me, ya know. You can touch me some more... if you want to, that is." His face flushed at this last sentence, and he seemed fixed on studying the patterns of the wallpaper.

Of course Al wanted to touch him again. That bulge in his underwear was just so tempting. He rubbed his hand over Ed, eagerly exploring the shapes and contours of his dick through the thin fabric.

"Hey, Al? This doesn't really seem fair." Ed remarked after a few minutes. Al sighed in annoyance. He had to know that Ed wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Ed, I told you that it's fine..." he paused as he watched Ed tugging at his pants."What are you doing?"

Ed didn't answer him. Al didn't really care, though. He was perfectly content to watch Ed slide his pants completely off. The black leather slowly slid against his strong, muscular legs; one of them tanned and golden, the other cool and metallic, both of them works of art. The shirt and tank top came off quicker, and now Ed was sitting in front of Al wearing nothing but boxers and a smoldering, lustful gaze.

"Tell me if this makes you feel awkward." Ed mumbled. He scooted over towards Al until he was kneeling in between his legs. He lifted Al's loincloth and, after waiting a moment to see if he would protest, Ed pressed his lower half against Al.

"B-brother..." Al gasped as Ed ground against him. "Tell me... how does it feel?"

Ed moaned; a sound that made Al want to shiver in delight. "It feels... really good. I feel so hot, but your armor is so nice and cool, and --ah fuck, I think I'm starting to get wet..."

Al tipped his head back and let out a sigh. Although he couldn't actually feel anything, he was still enjoying this almost as much as Ed. "Brother... I wish I could feel you for real." Al regretted saying this instantly when he saw the shocked -almost pained- expression on Ed's face.

"Al..."

"Brother, I didn't mean it like that..." Al began desperately, almost whining as Ed pulled away from him.

Ed cut his younger brother off. "Al, its fine. It's my fault, really... I was being selfish again."

Al shook his head. "Don't even start with that again, Edward. You know it's not true." Al took a deep breath, more out of habit then need, because he had done that to calm himself down when he had his normal body. "I was actually really enjoying that."

He heard Edward's breath catch at the last sentence, and saw his face growing pink. "But... why? I mean, you can't..."

Al was the one to interrupt this time. "I know that I can't feel anything, but I still really liked it. I... I want to help you enjoy yourself, brother. Just causing you pleasure is enough for me."

Ed didn't say anything at first; he was too busy considering what Al had just said. After a few minutes of nerve-wracking silence, Edward finally spoke. "Okay, as long as you let me pleasure you, too."

Al sighed, half from annoyance and half from the pure hotness of Ed's words. "Edward, you don't have to do that."

"I know!" Ed gasped, sounding almost desperate. "But I want to."Al was about to say something, but his voice completely froze up when Ed clamped his hand around Al's. "Will you let me? Please?" Al could hear the desperation in Ed's voice. If Ed felt bad about Al's body and wanted to make it up to him, Al didn't know, and at the moment he didn't care. All he could do was nod in approval.

Ed smiled, bringing Al's hand up close to his face, and then tugging on his index finger, extending it. "Keep your finger still. And tell me if this bothers you." he breathed, bringing the finger close to his lips, so close that Ed could have kissed it if he wanted to.

Before Al could protest (not that he wanted to, of course) Ed DID kiss the tip of it. Then he dragged his tongue down the underside, then right back up, pausing to swirl his tongue around the tip. "Pretend you can feel this..." he took the finger into his mouth an inch at a time, until it hit the back of his throat. He took it out of his mouth, then in, then back out again. "Just imagine... the wet warmth... of my mouth on you." Each word was punctuated by a thrust into his mouth.

Al did imagine it-- oh, did he ever. He could almost feel Ed's wet, warm mouth on him, licking and sucking away at his finger. He watched his brother's blonde head bobbing up and down; completely mesmerized by the sight.

He tore his eyes away from brother's head long enough to peek at his crotch. Al may have been imagining this too, but the bulge in Ed's underwear seemed to be even bigger than before! Also, there was a small wet spot forming near the tip. Al made a mental note to ask Ed about this later, but he was too distracted at the moment. Besides, he didn't want to interrupt Ed.

Al let out a heavy sigh as he brushed the fingertips of his free hand over the ever-growing wet spot on Ed's boxers, resulting in a choked groan from his older brother.

"Does that feel good?" Al asked, rubbing his brother through his underwear. Ed took the finger out of his mouth, let out a loud moan, and nodded frantically. Then in one swift motion, Ed dropped down, lifted Al's loincloth again, and started licking his crotch area; flattening his tongue and dragging it up and down.

After it seemed like Ed had thoroughly licked every square inch of the lower armor, he moved on to Al's chest. He worked his way up, leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses behind, and pausing to rest his head on the cool armor, until he finally reached Al's head. He ran his tongue along the jaw line before pressing his lips where Al's would be.

When had this simple experiment turned into a sex session? Al didn't know, and he really didn't care. He was perfectly content with letting Edward cover his face with wet, passionate kisses.

Al grasped Ed's hands, weaving their fingers together. They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Ed broke away, panting heavily. "Ah fuck, Al... I'm so... so--ah!" he whined, bucking and grinding desperately against Al. Al looked down and saw that Edward's boxers were almost twice as wet as before.

"Ed, you're going to ruin your underwear if you don't stop. Why don't you take them off?" Al suggested helpfully. Ed nodded breathlessly and started tugging at the waistband. Al didn't think it would be a big deal to see Ed naked; after all, he had seen his brother change many times. This was much different when Ed was hard, though. First of all, _it_ was big- bigger than one of Al's fingers - and an angry color of red, with clear moisture dripping from the swollen tip. Al couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Brother... remember that I said you could pleasure yourself if you want to. I can leave-- oh, you can even do it in front of me, I don't care anymore!" Al was surprised at how unlike himself he sounded.

Ed seemed to seriously be considering what Al had said, but in the end he managed to shake his head and grin, despite his level of arousal. "Yeah, and you also said you'd help me do it, right? Here, c'mere a sec." as he said this, he scooted towards Al. He grabbed Al's hand again, then wrapped his hand around the same finger he had sucked earlier. "This finger..." Ed began, his voice barely more than a low growl and his golden eyes half-lidded with lust. "I want it inside me."

Al gasped. Not only was he completely shocked by Ed's request, but he had absolutely no experience with this. "Uh, o-okay" he stammered nervously. "I.. uh... turn around... and I'll, uh, put it in."

Ed nodded, but other than that he didn't move. He looked at Al's finger, then his own, and then Al's again. Al could practically hear the gears turning in Ed's brain. "Well, maybe I should, you know... prepare myself first." Al watched as Ed tentatively stuck two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until he felt they were efficiently lubricated. He pulled them out, each digit glistening in the dim light.

Ed lay on his back and spread his legs, and Al tried to ignore how obviously excited his brother was. Instead, he focused on Ed's puckered opening as Ed pressed his first finger against it. He took a sharp, quick breath and tried to relax against the intrusion. After a while, he did relax, and before Al knew it, one finger was all the way in. Ed seemed to be enjoying this slight penetration-- that is, until he added another finger. His eyes shot wide open, and his face twisted up in an expression somewhere between pain and pleasure. After a moment though, it was just pleasure visible on Ed's face. A third finger was added without consequence, and Al found that he felt a little awkward watching Ed do this.

"Brother, are you... ready?" Al asked nervously. He didn't like interrupting Ed, but he didn't want to watch anymore. He wanted to help.

Ed gasped a few times, then took his fingers out of himself, whining as he did so. "Yes. Oh, fuck yes." he groaned, his voice weak with need. He grabbed Al's hand again and sucked his finger until it was slick. Then, he lay back again and spread his legs even wider.

Al sighed nervously, pushing his finger forward until the tip was touching Ed's entrance; which, although it didn't look quite as insanely tight as before, it was still so tiny compared to Al's finger. "Brother... tell me if I hurt you."

Ed shook his head weakly. "Al, don't be ridiculous. I trust you, and I know that you couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

This was all the motivation Al needed to start slowly pushing his finger in.

Brother was patient for once in his lifetime. He told Al when he was ready for more, and Al never gave him anything more then he could handle. After a few long moments of patience, Al's finger was fully inside Ed. Al found that even with lubrication, it was still really hard to get inside. He kept completely still for a minute, waiting for Ed's approval. When Ed whined and thrust his hips upward, Al took this as a signal that Ed was ready for him to move. He thrust forward once, and Ed's eyes widened, his mouth opened although no sound came out, and he seemed to be paralyzed in either fear or pain. "Ed, are you alright? Did that hurt?" Al asked worriedly.

Ed groaned loudly and shook his head no. "No, it didn't hurt, it felt really fucking good! Do that again." When Al didn't move, he growled in either annoyance or need and thrust against Al's finger. "Again!" he whined desperately.

Al thrust his finger some more, resulting in wonderful-sounding moans and whines from his older brother. Gaining more confidence from these sounds, Al put his free hand on Ed's hip to keep him still, and started thrusting slightly harder with his finger. "Do you like that? Does it feel nice?" Al tried his best to sound sexy, but in reality he was scared to death that if he made one wrong move, then he would cause his brother indescribable pain.

Ed either didn't mind Al's nervousness or was too far gone to even notice. His metal hand grasped a fistful of the bed sheets, and his flesh one reached down to stroke his cock. "Yes!" he shouted. He jerked himself once, twice, and then his body started convulsing and spasming. Al was a little concerned at first, but he understood when he saw thick, white liquid start spurting out of Ed's cock.

Ed clenched, so tight that Al couldn't have moved his finger even if he wanted to. Not just because he was afraid of hurting his brother (although that was definitely part of it) but because he was afraid that if he did, his finger would get separated from the rest of his armor. Then, all at once, the spasming stopped, Ed's body relaxed, and he slumped down on the bed, completely spent.

Al removed his finger and lay down next to his brother, thoughtfully brushing some of the hair out of his eyes. He would have liked to lay there with Ed for a while; but of course Ed, always being the impatient one, felt the need to hop off the bed as soon as he had the energy.

"We'd better get cleaned up. I'll go to the bathroom and rinse off, and then I'll bring a washcloth and clean you."

Al nodded in agreement. One look at Ed made it obvious that he needed a shower. He had spurted cum all over his stomach; a decent amount of it, too. And although Al didn't know how it had happened, he was fairly certain that Ed had gotten some on his armor as well. He should have been disgusted by this, but instead, he was more than a little bit turned on by it. This... stuff... was undeniable proof that Ed had enjoyed what they had just done. He didn't know how or why this had happened, but he knew that things between him and his brother would never be the same.

"Ed?" Al called out just as Ed was walking out the door. "When... when I get my body back, will you do the same thing to me?" he asked nervously.

Ed's face lit up, and he grinned devilishly. "You'd better look forward to it." Without another word, he turned and walked out of the room; his bare hips swinging suggestively. Al was alone in the room, so he lay back and dreamt of the day when he would be able to touch Edward, and be touched in return. He was, indeed, looking forward to it.


End file.
